


Love Letter

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Series: Justin Trevelyan x Cassandra Pentaghast [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Cassandra is reading the love letter that Justin wrote when Justin comes to find her.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize for poor English :x

_I imagined myself pin you on the wall, kiss you hard on the lips, tearing off your clothes, pinching your hard nipples, make them blossom..._

Cassandra presses her lips hard, she frowns, under her armor, she nipples are peeking, only thanks to the thick fabric and armor to hind this embarrassment.  
  
She should stop, but...

 _Rubbing, circling, make you wet under my fingers, I imagine feeling humid even with pants still block us apart. You bit your lips to avoid making sweet moan for me. But I am not going to let you, I bend down, leaving wet kisses on your soft skin, teasing your already swallowed tits. Red as ruby, delicious as cherry. If this is red Lyrim, despite knowing it's worse, I will take it with all my well..._  
  
What an impossible man. Red Lyrim! If he is trying to make jokes... Well, he indeed did a well done, she hopes the next time she sees Red Lyrim can be neutral as usual.  
  
Shaking her head, she should stop and focus on works, yet she just can't. Though the more she carries on reading, the feels of familiarity are more strong. It definitely was written by Justin himself. But the style has a strong shadow of the other infamous author... Did he simply copy and tweak something here and there to fit into their situation? No, hardly. But...  
  
_...Sometimes in the night, alone in my quarters, lying on my king-size bed, loneliness strikes me, and coldness, the feels of emptiness, and weak, occasionally the hauing so strong that it feels like facing Nightmare all over again, but with myself alone._

 _When I wake up in the middle of the night, trembling, sweating, shame to admit, but the first person came to my mind is always you. I always think of you, even in such moment of weakness..._  
  
Does he have nightmare constantly? Is that why sometimes he seems to be more tiring that she has to force and half threaten him to go back to rest?  
  
Cassandra continue to read on, some jokes and description from him make her chuckles softly, some make for groan and flushes, she is however rather amazed by his imaginations and skilled writing. If he really copies and amends, he did well. But she knew it is really his own work, without another reference on hand.  
  
“I see you are not swiping sword happily to dummies today, but instead hide in here, pretending reading some important report but in fact…Is that my letter? Oh yes, it is. Of course.” Justin walks into the room, leans on the table beside Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra huffs and puts the letters into the open book of hers. The latest book from 'Sword and Shield'.  
  
“So this is how you store my letter.” Justin chuckles and grabs her hand and toying, “I am very flattered, Cassy.”  
  
“Urgh, stop making fun of me.” Cassandra frowns, but she didn’t pull away from her hand.  
  
“I am not making fun for the sake of laughing at you.” Justin's lift up her hand to presses a gentle kiss on the knuckles, "But teasing maybe?"  
  
With the remark, he earns himself a finger snap on his lips.  
  
"Ouch, you slap me." Justin muckily complains, and he opens his mouth to bite on her finger gently, more like just contain and plumper.  
  
"It's not slapping, my lord. This..." Cassandra takes her finger back, feeling the heat on her face but still showing a cool face, she then demonstrated what slap suppose to be, though it is much like a patting on the face, "...is sla..."  
  
"Really? Don't fool me, this is patting. We all know you won't really slap me. Reluctant to beat ” Justin grins.  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" Cassandra quirks up her eyebrow, she raises her hand up, yet just up on the air.  
  
Justin smirk purposefully tilts his head up to an angle for her to easily slaps right to his cheek.  
  
Cassandra sighs, instead of slapping, she cups his cheek with both of her hand, lift up her chin to blush her lips on his.  
  
"Although I hate to admit, you are right. I...would prefer to kiss you instead slap you, my love." Cassandra blushes, but still, bravery stares right into his eyes.  
  
Justin smile widens, almost ear to ear, his eyes are bright, the lower his head presses, almost crash his lips on her, deepen when she responds his kiss.  
  
Until their lungs burn for air, they break apart. Cassandra eyes still close while catching up her breathes.  
  
Justin looks at her face that cover with enjoyment, he presses his lip lightly on her again, gives her a noisy kiss.  
  
"Now this is what it calls, kiss."  
  
"Sly as always. Slippery fellow." Cassandra patting on his cheek, a bit harder than previous, but still lovingly.  
  
"Slippery? I thought you just call me 'my love'? And oh how I love this title." Justin winks, "It's much better than my Lord Inquisitor."  
  
"You ARE, Lord Inquisitor." Cassandra laughs, "But, I think I know. Like 'Lady Seeker', 'Lady Pentaghast', and so many others."  
  
"You are my Cass, Cassy. Do you need me to come out some other cute name for you?" Justin suddenly asks.  
  
"What? No, why? Why are we even talks about this? Do you want to have some other pet name is it?" Cassandra questions.  
  
"Hmm, actually, I want you." Justin sneaks his hand around Cassandra's waist, holding her tightly in his arms, "I want to know, did you get wet after reading my letter?"  
  
"Oh, Justin!" Cassandra blushes, as if her face can go even redder, "It's still bright outside!"  
  
"And?" He doesn't see there is a problem with it.  
  
"People will...We both have works need to do. I need to go check and trains recruits with Cullen, and you I'm sure there are plenty of Inquisition work you need to do. Don't you dare to slack off."  
  
"Hey, hey, don't pull on the serious face yet, you know your lips still were swollen red slightly, and the fact of leaning in my arms this close, it's really a good time to put on that mask to break the moment." Justin jokes before talk about business, "First of all, Cullen is in his office facing a mountain made by piles of papers, so you really don't have training. Second, our runner comes back with good news for Cole, and soon we will march out, but I'm not taking you with me. Cole, Solars, Varric and of course, myself. We plan to march out two days later, but I guess Cole is rather eager, so probably we will go ahead of our plan. So basically we are very free and just get ready. That's why I come to find you. But obviously, get too distracted by you."  
  
"You say it as it's my fault," Cassandra says dully.  
  
"I won't say it is faulty. Though I do need to admit you are a very distract woman. I can't stop thinking of you when I am allowed to do so." Justin sighs yet chuckles, "If I say I never really thinking someone this terribly, will you believe me?”  
  
“No. ‘Cause you certainly miss your family badly.”  
  
“Haha, yes, yes I do. But a dead confirm I don’t dream fantasies about how to court them.” Justin pulls Cassandra up and leads her out of the room with one hand grab the book that contains his letter, “And I am serious about court you. Right now. In my quarter, big bed, make you scream my name, let the whole Skyhold knows that the Lady Seeker is indeed mine, the Lord Inquisitor. Let those airhead nobles quit planing how too woo you.”  
  
“You are..."  
  
“Impossible. Yes.” Justin finishes her sentence, and press a kiss on her cheek before they walk out of to the courtyard.  
  
“No, I wasn't thinking to say that word." Cassandra rolls her eyes, "I was actually want to say you are not serious about it. No nobleman want to woo me, they fear me. Or not fear but...not interested me as for how you interested in me. I mean, they might think the Inquisitor is out of his mind.”  
  
Cassandra takes her book back from him and walks slightly away from the man, avoid that pervert hands of him that keep sneaking around in an attempt to grab her butt.  
  
Though in all honesty, she doesn't feel offended at all, or uncomfortable, maybe shy, slightly awkward and sense of appropriate, nothing she cannot handle. After all, the Herald himself doesn't care and is insisting it will not affect the whole Inquisition. She should then gives him more credit.  
  
"Oh, you don't truly think that those nobles only interested in Cullen, Josephine, or me, right? I mean, even Leliana herself get some admirers too, though there is nothing she can't handle, instead, she is quite good with handling these people, if anyone gets too cocky, she might just let one of her ravens send a note of Maker-know-where-she-found-all-those-secrete to them. And for Dorian, being a charming sexy man, quite a few with guts, or let say, the lust blush away their brain, not to mention those brains area already left with only a few to no wit within, want to have a taste of the Tevinter...what is it call? Ah, the evil Magister.” Justin comments.  
  
Cassandra laughs, her hand grips on the book more tighter, while the other free hand tries to cover her mouth.  
  
“You are funny.”  
  
“I hope you don't just realize it.” Justin winks, happy that he succeeded to make her laugh this happily. It’s actually quite hard to do that!  
  
“I always know that our Inquisitor is full wit and humor,” Cassandra says while her laugh starts to little, but still can’t wave away a smile on her face.  
  
“You know, you should laugh more, smile more. Though your stern looks also very charm, beautiful when you laugh, you smile, then it’s like blossom flower. Shiny sunlight.” Justin starts on a witty comment again.  
  
Cassandra just laughs, though not that brightly as just now.  
  
“I can see you are trying very hard to show me whatever you write, was indeed written by you.”  
  
“Ouch, I get insulted. Of course, it was done by me.” Justin pouts a little.  
  
“Now, look at this Inquisitor.” Cassandra rolls her eyes and gives him a disgusted noise.  
  
“That’s my usual Cassandra.” Justin nudges her a little before formally hold her hand when they are walking up the stairs into the keep.  
  
“Inquisitor.” When they walk into the keep, a messenger approaches him.  
  
“Yes?” Justin sighs before turn towards the sound.  
  
The messenger apologizes and only darting his eyes to their holding hand before meeting Justin’s eyes again and deliver the message, as well as the scroll of notes and reports.  
  
“Alright, I’ll go find her in a minute. Thanks.” Justin thanks the messenger and thanks to the smart boy, who disappear as soon as he lets him.  
  
“You should let go my hand already,” Cassandra says.  
  
“Well, you didn’t force to pull away from me.” Justin retorts back.  
  
Both of them know if Cassandra really means to, she can easily slide her hand off from his, but instead, she just squirm a little.  
  
“But now, you should let go and go back to work, Inquisitor.”  
  
“Alright, alright. Fun ruiner.” Justin sighs, but shrugs and just look at the paper on his hand, “I think I need to work on this for a couple of hours, should able to finish it before dinner or by the dinner time. Care to have a dinner with me up at my quarter? I’ll make sure I finish work properly and get us some nice food and wine. Alright?”  
  
“Sounds like a plan, then I shall go back to tr...”  
  
“No, no. Just wait for me in my quat, please?” Justin request, “I wish you to stay in my quarter, wait for me. Who knows I might finish it before dinner time, and I would be very happy to get to see you as soon as I finish the work.”  
  
“...As you wish.” Cassandra shakes her head slightly with the sight in front of her, where there are life-size puppy eyes staring right at her...Justin!  
  
“And you have my permission to look around my quarter, my personal book collection and work and pretty much everything to entertain you while waiting for me. You can even take a shower, I am sure there would be some clean clothes that you can wear it, I mean, Josephine helps me get some new casual attires, which from its look I already know it's kind of too small for me. Should be suited for you, and I am sure it would be a sight, only for me, of course.” Justin winks before makes his leave.  
  
“Ugh, this lewd man!” Cassandra curses under her breathe and blushes a little, but she did walk towards to end of the keep where there will be staircases lead towards the Inquisitor mighty quarter.  
  
But before she reaches there, she has to walks pass Varric, who grins at her with a knowing look. Without a second thought, she shoves the book onto Varric’s head.  
  
“Not a word, dwarf."  
  
"Ouch, you use my book to hit me! I have right to stop that series for you!" Of course, Varric says under his breathes, he doesn't want to get sent to the healer with the fact he was hurt by a book that he wrote and the fact that he gets beaten by a woman. Though, this woman is not the normal one.  
  
Cassandra, on the other hand, didn't pay another attention to him but walks away, with a hint of a smile that she herself didn't aware.  
  
Ah, lovebirds. Surely this can be a good topic for next book.  
  
A Rough and A Warrior, Seeker.  
  
That would do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very appreciated! 
> 
> Love


End file.
